The present invention relates to a new and improved retainer clip by which a panel is installed in a support structure.
Resilient retainer clips have previously been used to connect panels with a support structure. As the panels are connected with the support structure, the retainer clips are resiliently deflected. Such a panel mounting arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,471,593 and 4,596,094. Various known ways of mounting panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,662; 4,640,064; 4,621,473; 4,520,607; 4,344,267; 4,089,146; 2,807,993; 2,490,663; 2,282,624; 2,071,865; and 1,997,607. In addition, various ways of mounting panels are disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,847,007; British Patent No. 870,849 and French Patent No. 1,381,143.